Happy Halloween Handsome)
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: Bella has hosted the halloween party in volterra for 50 years. Now the cullens are coming, the brunnette beauty isnt mad. Pratically the opposite, she wants to have a little fun with the broading virgin vampire. Last part to be put up on Halloween night. Lemons and Language to come ;)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween handsome ;)

The Volturi mansion was in full force readying itself for the annual Halloween ball. There head guard Isabella was walking around with her clipboard marking things off and ordering everyone around. Ever since the she had come to Italy she had run a Halloween ball, every coven along nomads she had meet through the years was invited. Well all but one, it had been 50 years and Bella hadn't seen a thing of the bronze haired greek god she once loved.

"Demetri, bring that over here. Those black and orange drapes will descend from the ceiling along with the disco ball" she explained as all the men walked around her.

"Off course beautiful" he winked. "Where's Heidi we still have to choose our costumes for tonight?" he asked.

"She probably around here somewhere" Bella answered with a beaming smile. Her 6 inch black stiletto heels clicked across the floor as she sauntered over Felix and Alec. "Boys, have you both got your costumes for tonight?"

They both grinned. "Yes don't worry, have you got yours ready?" Alec questioned with a smirk.

"Of course I do, I'm the host. It would be stupid if I wasn't organised" she laughed. "You two go help Demetri, him and Heidi will probably get a bit distracted if their left alone" the brunette gave them a wink before leaving. She could practically feel their eyes on her arse as she strutted towards Aro.

"Isabella, this is amazing. You've done it again" Aro announced.

"I think I just have a gift for parties, which reminds me" she started looking down at her lists. "There's an extra group of people coming but you haven't given me their names" she looked at him confused.

"Ahhhh, that's the thing I needed to talk to you about. You know that I love you, but I'm friends with Carlisle too"

Bella caught on instantly. "You've invited the Cullen's to the ball?" she stated more than asked.

"Yes, I never meant to upset you" he began looking unsure at her.

"Aro, its fine. I don't care if they come" Bella said truthfully.

"Thank you for not being mad, they should be here soon" guards came up too them asking about where she wanted stuff, she pointed to places around the large throne room and instructed them carefully. The large doors at the far side opened slowly. Bella looked up expectantly and wasn't disappointed. Each of the Cullen's hadn't changed a bit.

They all spotted her by Aro's side with a gasp. Even Rosalie looked shocked, their movements quickened. "Bella?" Alice sang as she skipped up to her former best friend. Bella willingly hugged her.

"Alice" she beamed. They pulled back to smile at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Esme asked joyfully coming up the steps to hug her. The young girl happily hugged them both. Each Cullen except for two came up to embrace her. "Rose?" Esme chided.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Hey" she smiled. (Screw it its Halloween) she run up and grabbed Bella into her arms. That left Edward at the foot of the podium they all stood on, staring up awkwardly.

Bella sighed. Slowly she walked down the steps, her eyes never leaving his appraising ones. "Edward" she smiled hesitantly. She still loved him, but she learnt a long time ago not to let her past control her future.

"Isabella" he whispered nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, just call me Bella" she insisted playfully, holding out her hand.

He inadvertently flashed his perfectly crooked smile and snatched her hand out of the air and shook it. "Bella" he amended.

"Bella, I have to leave for a bit. I'll be back in time for the ball, don't forget to prepare Katarina for this evening" he looked pointedly at the dark haired beauty across the room who looked up at the mention of her name. Aro sent Bella a smile before leaving.

"I'll do that right away" Bella whispered to herself with a grimace. Every year Aro would choose a new guard to be his personal 'partner' to the festivities. When he said prepare he meant 'dress her and explain what being his partner meant'. Each year the chosen vampire had to dress up and spend the night with him in his own wing of the mansion. Their reactions to this varied.

"Katarina?" Bella called. The olive toned girl walked to her side.

"Let me guess, I'm the flavour of the year" Kat smirked knowingly. She didn't mind, they always were praised with extensive gifts.

"Yes" Bella smiled back. "Come to my room, we have to pick something out for you to wear" Bella nodded in the direction of the west wing, she nodded for the Cullen's to follow. Her room took up most of the wing though the majority was actually made up of her wardrobe.

"As you know the theme of every year is naughty hallows eve" Bella explained. "Couples are supposed to attend in matching attire. Singles just come slutty" she laughed.

"Did you have a particular costume in mind?" Kat asked admiring the beautiful clothes in Bella's walk in wardrobe like she always did. Her fingers skimmed down a pink silk evening dress with desire clearly evident in her eyes.

"Well, out off what I have there are only a few choices. My Halloween outfits are very precious, though many have had to been replaced" she giggled. "Too much damage to repair" she winked at Kat.

"What can I choose from?" Kat asked dropping down onto one of the large arm chairs the room provided.

"Well there are some that are off limits, I'm never wearing something Aro's touched" she shuddered. She disappeared behind the racks of clothes before reappearing seconds later with a naughty nurse outfit and an equally hot looking black leather police women uniform.

"These are some of my rejects" Bella tossed them to Kat.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"They were given to me by..." Emmett, Alice and Jasper eyed her expectantly. "Previous acquaintances, but the nurse one reminds me of hospitals and I'm the daughter of a policeman" she explained. Kat shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Well I think their hot" she said standing and holding each outfit to her body.

"Wait! I know exactly what one you should wear" Bella nearly screamed before running back behind the clothes. She came back with a black suit cover. "Here" she tossed it to her.

Kat unzipped it to look inside. Edward laughed. "Oh my God I love it"

"Aro will love it, the ensemble was a gag gift from a couple of wolves I know" she winked. "Go put it on" she nodded to the old-fashioned changing board near her shoes. Kat jumped up and run over; she rounded it and within seconds started changing.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked.

"Oh that's a surprise" she smiled picking up knee high boots and holding them out to the changing vampire. "How about you lot?"

"We're getting them later" just then Kat finished and walked out. The all smiled at the obvious. She had a black and red frill skirt, attached to a matching corset and black cape. A small top hat nestled in her hair. The boots finished the look. She was a vampire.

"I agree Aro will love it" she smiled giving a twirl.

"Alice, rose meet me back here later to change" Bella ordered as they exited and went back to the throne room.

**The next chapter will be updated on Halloween. Bella will be having her fun with Edward; I can promise you a lemon. My first lemon, I hope you like it. LittleMissKsalvatore:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween handsome ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Rosalie-Alice in wonderland**

**Alice-Snow white**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Hope you enjoy ;)**

"Bella?" Alice yelled placing the toe of her black heel on the armchair and pulling up one of her white knee length socks. She straightened up with a tweak of the red bow in her short hair.

"Here" she called back stepping out from behind the dressing board. Both gasped at her outfit. The skirt was red and came to her mid thigh, her waist was bound in a black corset that stopped under her breast bone and the top was billowing white with off the shoulder sleeves. White knee ran up her shapely legs, she wore red stilettos. Bella's red hood was pulled over her head, her brown curls splayed down her shoulders.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf" she purred.

"You look... Hot" Alice smirked.

"More than hot, you're incredible tempting" Rose sung, sauntering over to Bella and grabbing her hips to hers. "Even I'm having to hold myself back"

"That coming from the ultimate bombshell blonde is a compliment. I'm sure Emmett won't be able control himself" Bella smirked running her fingers through the blue silk of rose's dress. A tiny white frilled apron wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Well, since my mad hatter came into my life let's just say I've needed no use for a rabbit" she winked before sauntering over towards the door. "Now, let's get going your guests are arriving and we have to meet our dates"

"Ok Alice, Snow white. Let's go have a little fun" she smirked grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her towards the door.

They all went for the door. Bella picked up a brown wicker basket, the contents was covered by a red and white check cloth. "What's that?" rose asked as they walked into Bella's room.

"Oh just a few tricks... And treats" she smiled slyly. Both Cullen's gave a giggle as they walked to the large entry doors to the throne room. The doors led out onto a platform that separated marble steps. As they approached all of them caught the attention of the awaiting Cullen's.

Jasper was obviously dressed as a prince to accompany his beautiful snow. While Emmett was decked in nothing but trousers a undone black waistcoat and large top hat. The extensive planes of his chest on full display, it had to be said he was extremely hot when he was shirtless.

"Jasper, Emmett" Bella smiled her voice dripping of seduction.

"Hands off" rose hissed playfully, she leant up to kiss him and they instantly wound into one. His hand already migrating up the hem of her skirt. When they broke apart it was only so Emmett could speak.

"Bella, seriously your fucking hot tonight" he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Why thank you Emmett, you're not too bad yourself" Bella winked. She looked round to see Esme dressed in the tightest black silk dress, the hem came to her ankles but the skirt had been cut to long strips that hit around the middle of her hips. Black stilettos and a witch's hat completed the look along with a large spider necklace that hung on the large expanse of showing flesh the low cut neckline of her dress provided.

Carlisle was dressed in hospital scrubs, the shirt torn to shreds revealing his chest. Fake blood splattered the whole attire, while bloody scars and scratches ruined his skin. He was a zombie, her little play thing.

Finally all of them parted to show Edward. He wore a white shirt left unbuttoned, trousers and a think brown sash across his chest down to his him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Bella asked with a smile.

Edward looked embarrassed. "I can see the future Bella; you think I can't see your outfit? He's your hunter" Alice beamed.

"Oh really?" Bella cocked an eyebrow. "And where's your giant axe, hunter?"

Emmett and jasper laughed as Edward held out a proper looking axe, Bella's smile turned playful. "Impressive" she complimented. "Now, let's get in there. Midnight is approaching and i have a special something planned" her eyes fell upon Edwards as she spoke.

Suddenly she walked over and pushed the double doors wide open. The floor was full as they walked out onto the balcony; everyone stared up at them waiting. "Let's get this party started bitches!" she screamed out. The applause and wolf whistling was deafening.

The Cullen's just stared in amazement, most laughing at her enthusiasm. "Come on" she ordered grabbing Alice by the hand a leading her down the stairs. Music bleared out from the speakers, everybody in the room started to move to the beat. The Cullen's followed her down and through the pulsing movement of bodies. They emerged into a clearing of large tables at the far side of the throne room.

"We only have these out for when people want to sit, but there are other places for people to go" she nodded with her head towards a couple who were already migrating towards the dark shades of the walls. "There are over a 100 rooms in this place set up for our guests, off course none will be sleeping tonight"

Bella felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Felix dressed as a policeman, "Hey Red, wanna dance?"

"If I don't will you arrest me?" she smiled.

"Only if you deserve it, come on" he bent his arm out for her to take.

She gallantly took his arm then turned halfway to the Cullen's, "Dance, make out, enjoy" she called back as they disappeared into the crowd. Each couple did as they were told and followed.

Edward watched as Bella turned around and laced her arms around Felix's neck. "So how can I help to make him jealous?"

"I don't have to make him jealous, Felix" Bella dismissed, she lent in to his ear. "I just have to make him see what he's missing".

"Well, I'm at your service" he smiled. She smiled back before turning around and beginning to grind herself into him. Heatwave started to play, it was perfect. Bella was comfortable with his touch, it didn't freak her out only turned her on further. Her eyes stayed trained on Edwards as she swivelled her hips to the speed of the song.

1 hour later

"Emmett" Bella beamed as she fell onto his lap, swinging her legs over his legs.

"Bells, I was hoping you'd finally find yourself a real man. You know you really are trying my brother, if you so much as bend over in that dress he'll break all together" Emmett stroked the hem of her skirt as he spoke.

"I haven't done anything but enjoy the party" she whispered innocently.

"You know exactly what you're doing" he sighed gripping her by the waist, bells let out a small squeal as he threw her over his broad shoulder. All she could see was jasper watching from the table with a smug grin. The skirt drew up to the bottom of her arse almost revealing the crimson lace which covered her pussy.

"Emmett, Put .Me .Down" Bella yelled. "Now!"

"Nope" he answered dodging around more people. "You've really changed Bella"

"What can I say, I'm not the innocent little girl from forks" Bella answered resting her arms on his back.

"No, you're the drop dead sexy girl from forks" he replied swinging her in one movement off his shoulder and into the all too familiar strong arms of her ex. She turned as Emmett let go and wrapped her legs around Edward's waist.

"Can I steal you away from my brother?" Edward asked flashing his crooked smile.

"Of course, I think rose is ready to kill me anyway" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Emmett just walked of laughing. Bella stepped down as she felt the rock hard feel of his cook against her core. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked cocking her eyebrow as they began to sway together, his arms held her to his body so tightly they practically moulded into one.

"I am now" Edward answered.

"Oh really?" she asked as the music changed to something faster. She swivelled around in his arms. He stiffened behind her. "Come on Edward, just let go" Bella whispered letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"You don't know how tempting you are. How much I'm having to hold back" he groaned as she began to grind into his hips. Edward felt her wetness through his trousers.

"Then don't, just let yourself feel" she ordered. Both their breathing began to get shallow the faster the beat went. To her surprise his firm hands came round to grip her hips.

Bella smiled and grabbed the hand that gripped her left hip. Wordlessly she led him out of the crowd and out of the throne room. "Bella?" he called. She said nothing not even looking round till they were in the corridors. She twisted around to him, brought her finger to her lips and hushed him.

They came to her room silently, the lights where off but the full moon shone in through the floor length windows. The doors opened and they entered, once the door was closed she attacked his mouth. Pushing him to the door with ease. He turned them and pushed her against the wall hard. "Edward" she breathed. His hands snaked down to her arse and lifted her up. Once again the throbbing moisture of her core ran flush against his raging hard on.

"No, I'm not going to let you have me until I'm ready" she dismissed. "For now I'll give you what you need" he let her turn him and watched as she dropped to her knees before him. Her fingers found his belt and undone it with ease.

"Bella, don't I'm..." he started but stopped as her hands made contact with his member. He was at least 7 inches but got harder at the thought of her warm wet mouth.

"Don't worry Edward, just enjoy" she purred licking the tip gently before taking him further into her mouth.

"Oh god" he stammered out.

"That's it" she praised looking up at him. He stared down expectantly and wasn't disappointed. He watched his beautiful angel full take in his cock and moan around his shaft.

"Oh fuck" he hissed knotting his finger through her hair. The words caused Bella to get even more soaking wet.

"I love it when you cuss" Bella hissed rubbing her legs to get some friction.

"Oh really, you like that? You really have changed Bella" he groaned as she continued to suck the underside of his dick and rub his balls. "God, you feel so good wrapped around me"

"Just wait" she whispered. Bella was overjoyed she didn't have a gag reflex so she could deep throat him as much as possible. She felt him begin to tighten in her mouth.

"Bella, Bella. Oh God I'm coming. I'm gonna cummmmmm!" he groaned pulling her to him and further into her mouth. She looked up will resolve, telling him to give everything he had. With one last jerk he shot his load into her mouth. Slipping himself out of her mouth and falling back into the wall for support.

"Mmmmm did you like that?" Bella asked licking the cum of her lips.

"Fuck yes" Edward answered.

"Good" Bella smirked. "I'm glad" she stood and leaned in to kiss his neck. "Now where were we? I think it's my turn"

He smirked and ran her to the bed. She fell onto the soft bedding; his hands found her ankles and pulled her to the edge. The red silk of her hood fell down while her brown curls splayed around her face. "I've waited so long to taste you" Edward groaned. Lifting the hem of her skirt up around her waist. He groaned at the contrast between her snow white skin and deep crimson panties. Slowly he dragged them down her thighs and off her completely. They feel with a quite sound somewhere in the moonlit room.

"Then get to it, taste my pussy" she ordered. He wasted no time in diving into her sweet cunt. Bella's breathing became raspy the faster his tongue went. For a virgin he knew what he was doing. Two long fingers entered her swiftly causing her to moan out in response. "Shit, you're so wet. Your scent is intoxicating but your taste..." he took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard.

"You think I haven't tasted myself before?" Bella groaned his breathy laugh caused her to shove his head between her thighs. Another finger joining the in and out rhythm almost pushed her over the edge. "Fuck, that's it. Faster." She ordered her eyebrows furrowing in impatience's. "Oh God" she moaned falling head first into bliss. Edward never stopped licking her until he body fell limp.

He stood and ditched the last of his clothing before moving to sit next to her. "For a virgin you're doing good" she laughed. Sitting up and smirking at his embarrassed expression.

"Let's just say, I've spent many a night stuck in a house with horny vampires. Hearing their thought gives you a good education in these things" Bella moved again so she sat on his lap, she could already feel him getting hard again.

"Oh really?" she asked. Bella's lips found his ear in the slight darkness. "Did you feel dirty, listening in? Do the sounds of Ali, rose, Emmett and jasper turn you on? What did you think about when they were together?"

"You" he whispered. "Being with you" Edward groaned when her hand brushed his dick.

"Did you touch yourself over me Edward? They would get you hard and you would think of me, what were you exactly thinking about?" their eyes met.

"Fucking you" he confirmed his voice going dominant. Bella's hands moved to the small ties on the top of her dress with flick of her fingers the laces came loose, exposing the pale flesh of her breasts.

"Then hurry up and fuck me!" the primal part off her being came out to play like it always did. "But you only have until midnight." She offered herself to him with only minutes to relish her body.

Wordlessly he pushed her down onto the bed, his hands fanning out and grabbing her thighs with force. "Are you sure?" he asked placing his cock to her slick folds.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock" she mimicked impatient again. Without a second thought he thrust deep inside her. His resulting groan echoed the room. Edward set the rhythm to fast and hard, Bella easily complied lifting her hips up to meet his every thrust in. Their moans and growls filled the cold air. He bent to take her nipple into his mouth and suck the hardened peak, she tasted so sweet he moaned.

"Fuck it." Bella snarled rolling them over so she was on top. He grabbed her hips, bringing her down with more force. She slapped them away with a laugh. "Nope, I get to have a little fun right now" her hips swivelled pulling another animalistic growl out of her ex. She looked down to see resolve but had moments to react before begin shoved against the same wall where they started.

"I don't think so, you gave me the time and I'm not stopping till you cum around me" he drove into her, wrapping her shapely legs around his waist to deepen his movements.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. "Edward." she moaned out his name. "I'm gonna cumm...ahhhh Oh God.." her walls clenched around him violently. Edward continued to pound her while sucking on the delicate flesh of her breasts.

"Your tits are Fucking delicious, Bella cum for me again!" he growled. Once again he stomach tightened. "You're so warm, so tight. I've wanted to do this for so long; I knew I could make you cum. Every time I jacked off to thoughts off you, pumping my stiff cock to images of you before me."

"From the moment I saw you this morning I've been looking forward to tonight. I knew you could fuck me just right, all I had to do was get you here." She breathed. Her right arm came up to clutch the wall for support while her left snaked between their writhing bodies to rub her swollen clit.

"Bella, I'm so close. I'm gonna come soon." He warned. His thrusts started to became wild with the need to climax, but most of all to make her come once more.

She leaned in close. "Cum for me, Edward. I need you to cum in me." her words brought him closer; she sucked his earlobe in to her mouth. Bella pulled back to kiss him hard on the lips, they broke away at his last few thrusts. "OH GOD EDWARDDD" she screamed sinking her teeth into his neck just as she came, her pussy spasming around him.

"Fuckkk Bella, Fuck..." he growled shooting his load into her now dripping pussy. They stayed there for a few seconds, shaking before he slipped out of her. She stepped down with grace and walked over to collect her crimson lace panties from the floor. Quickly she slipped them up under her skirt then went for the door.

"Well done Cullen, and with seconds to spare" she smirked opening the door.

"Wait, what just happened?" he asked motioning to the room confused as to why she was leaving in such a hurry.

"I just got my treat and you your trick. But again well done for being such a good fuck" she left the room and started down the corridor.

"Bella?" Edward yelled from outside her bedroom.

She turned around, "Happy Halloween Handsome!" Bella winked before turning back and strutting towards the party.

**So that's the chapter! That was my first ever lemon and though I know it was a bit lame it's Halloween and I wanted to post it. If you liked that then I'm planning to do a Christmas special, with the two of them in breaking dawn. Please review and tell me what you think, if I get lots of reviews I will defiantly do my Christmas one-shot which will all so be a lemon. LittleMissKsalvatore x**


End file.
